random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How Much I'd Recommend Each Touhou Game
Touhou 6 (Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil): While the danmaku itself isn't that bad, certain aspects of this game - namely being unable to see your hitbox and being unable to auto-collect until full power - make it quite unforgiving. Also, this game doesn't let you to the end on Easy Mode. So... no. Good game, yes, but not good for newcomers. *Touhou 7 (Perfect Cherry Blossom): Not the worst game for newcomers, although I'd still think carefully about choosing this one. Mostly because the final battle is a touch bit evil in regards to difficulty. On the bright side, this does have one of the best soundtracks in the series... *Touhou 8 (Imperishable Night): Newcomers should stay WELL away from this game. Not only is it the third hardest Touhou game out there (despite what the fanbase says), there's also the fact that you have to beat the game twice to get the good ending - and even then, getting a bad ending in this game is way easier than it should be. *Touhou 10 (Mountain of Faith): I'd actually recommend this to newcomers. Asides from the final boss, the danmaku isn't that hard and the game is very lenient regarding how many Bombs you can use. *Touhou 11 (Subterranean Animism): No. No. Newcomers beware, this is the second-hardest Touhou game - and this time, the fanbase sees where I'm coming from. In fact, I'd argue that this game reaches the point of being cheap. Also, the game's artwork is pretty poor and the music gets pretty bad in the endgame. *Touhou 12 (Undefined Fantastic Object): I'm not sure about this game. Yes, the difficulty is at least fairly balanced. On the other hand, the game's music isn't all that good, and the UFO gimmick is pretty annoying to get around. *Touhou 13 (Ten Desires): Now, this game I would recommend to newcomers without a question. It's easily my favourite Touhou game in regards to quality, and it's not so hard, either (a stance which the fanbase agrees with). *Touhou 14 (Double Dealing Character): Some of the music of this game is beyond painful and there ARE some pretty cheap attacks in the game, I don't think this is the worst game to start off with. If anything, starting with this game gives you more quality to look forward to (unless you choose 11 or 15 as your second game). *Touhou 15 (Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom): This game. THIS. GAME. I have few words to describe how cheap this game is - the fanbase even says that this game's Normal mode is worse than the Lunatic mode of most other games! *Touhou 16 (Hidden Star in Four Seasons): I'd say that this is an okay game for newcomers. Nothing's too hard (except Okina's final spell), and the Season Release makes things easier for players who don't know what they're doing. (Touhou 1-5 don't count because they're of the PC-98 era, and Touhou 9 is a multiplayer game) Category:Stuff with Touhou in it